Memorias Doradas
by AnnAndre92
Summary: Una discusión le revelara a Hyoga que el no es el único que sufre cuando llega esa fecha, debido a esto su Tutor le da a entender que el también la sufre, porque ese día Hyoga no solo Perdió a su madre, Camus habia perdido aquella que se permitio querer. Porque para Hyoga, Camus fue más que un tutor, y para Camus, Hyoga fue algo más que un pupilo, y todo gracias a ella, Natassia
1. Pequeña Discusión

**Saint Seiya Pertenece a Masami Kurumada, a mi solo la historia. **

**Universo Alterno**

**Aclaro: Soy mala con las fechas y edades asi que las que aparezcan son las que yo deseo colocar.**

* * *

**Memorias Doradas**

En la biblioteca, de una casa en las fría Siberia, se encontraba el caballero de Acuario, Camus, en esa misma casa se encontraba su discípulo 'adolescente' Hyoga, quien aspiraba a la armadura de bronce de la constelación del Cisne. Camus se encontraba leyendo muy cerca de la chimenea, o se creía que leía. En realidad su mente estaba en aquel tormentoso recuerdo.

_-Camus, Camus - gritaba una mujer de cabellos dorados mientras el barco donde se encontraba estaba por hundirse. Camus como pudo se lanzo hacia aquel barco - Camus, Salga a Hyoga por favor - dicho esto aquella mujer le entrego a Camus su pequeño hijo de cinco años_

_-Mamá! - grito el niño, Camus lo tomo y logro saltar nuevamente del Barco, salto alto y lejos para dejar al niño en manos de unos guardias que ayudaban alli en la orilla de la embarcación. Camus se regreso nuevamente para ahora salvar a la joven de cabellos dorados. Corrio hasta poder alcanzar el barco, salto y cayo en el barco, se dejo deslizar cuando estuvo cerca de la mujer, se fijo que estaba atrapada en un orificio, y tenia algunas cosas pesadas que la hacían hundirse, ella intentaba mantenerse afuera del agua para respirar, luchaba contra la presión del agua y el peso de todo lo que tenia encima y alrededor de ella_

_-Te sacare - Camus alcanzo la mano y la pudo mirar a los ojos, esta tenia lagrimas en los ojos, apretó con fuerzas las manos de Camus que luchaba por salvarla_

_-Te encomiendo a Hyoga, Camus, se que seras bueno. No lo dejes solo. Recuerda le que lo amo, recuerda lo tu también. Los amo_

_-¡No! - exclamo Camus, para tener solo 18 años estaba sufriendo más que cuando entrenaba, el negaba con la cabeza, mientras aquella mujer asentía, le soltó la mano para Camus se le fue imposible seguir ayudándola, la parte del barco en la que ella estaba sostenida se termino de hundir, ella también se hundió. Camus se adentro al agua a nadar lo más rápido que podía para auxiliarla, pero el barco iba más rápido que el, por más que intento no pudo, nado hasta que las fuerzas no dieron más. Empezó a sentir como lo jalaban desde afuera con mayor fuerzas, salio y al fin pudo respirar. Los guardias lo llevaron hasta la orilla, Camus tosía y escupía agua, Hyoga se le acerco con los ojos llorosos. - Perdon - le dijo a Hyoga - intenta salvarla pero no pude, lo lamento - Hyoga comenzó a llorar en silencio, se lanzo hacia Camus para abrazarlo con muchas fuerzas, el niño solo le dijo entre tantas lagrimas: No me dejes_

_-Camus lo abrazo aun más fuerte, respondió: No lo hare_

-Maestro - se le acerco muy temeroso Hyoga a Camus, quien intentaba leer en el sillón de su biblioteca, claro este, que este ya que tenía más de media hora con la misma hoja del libro y no pasaba. Levanto su mirada, Hyoga lo habia sacado de sus pensamientos y dolorosos recuerdos

-Que sucede Hyoga? -

-Quería saber… Si mañana, yo…-

-Hyoga. Te he dicho que no puedes querer ir todos los días a ver a tu mamá. Ahorita las corrientes marinas… -

¡USTED NO ENTIENDE! – Hyoga grito con lágrimas en los ojos, Hyoga estaba en una edad muy difícil, estaba en la época de la rebeldía, donde sus emociones lo dominaban. Camus bien lo sabía, y más en estas fechas era difícil para su discípulo aunque el mismo no lo supiera, para Camus también era bastante difícil.

-Tu crees… - se levantó Camus molesto de su silla, dejando su libro de un lado y pararse frente a Hyoga – Que no entiendo?

-¡USTED NO ME ENTIENDE. LA EXTRAÑO, EXTRAÑO VERLA Y NO PODER HABLARLE! – Gritaba Agitado Hyoga - ¡USTED NO SABE PORQUE NO HA…! -

¡CLARO QUE LO SE! – Interrumpió gritando Camus, Hyoga dio un paso atrás al ver la mirada de Camus.-

-Me reprochaste, muchas veces, del porque te alejaban de mí, cuando fuiste enviado a la Fundación del señor Kido, que si yo también te iba a abandonar. Para tu información no fue así, era lo mejor que salieras por algunos meses de este ambiente tan trágico que se vivía, y al final regresarías aquí…

-Maestro – intento disculparse Hyoga pero era tarde, las lágrimas ya estaban en el rostro de su Maestro y sus puños apretaban con muchas fuerzas –

-Tu crees que no lo se, que no te entiendo? – le pregunto Camus irónico - Claro que lo se Hyoga, te conozco mejor que cualquier otra persona, te he cuidado, alimentado y enseñando desde que tienes cinco años, ahora que tienes 13 años se muy bien lo que te gusta, lo que te molesta y en estas fechas te sientes más vulnerables que otros días, porque Hyoga yo sé cómo te sientes, a lo mejor no de la misma magnitud que sientes tú, esa nostalgia ese dolor, pero si lo sé. – Hyoga no dejaba de mirar a su maestro, estaba asombrado

– Yo hubiera sido otro Hyoga y hubiera dejado que te mandaran a entrenar a otro lugar, pero no. Eres un hijo para mi Hyoga - Hyoga vio cómo su maestro salió de la biblioteca, este lo siguió a ver a donde iba, estaba agarrando un abrigo -Hyoga, en dos casi tres años, estarás listo para obtener la armadura de Cisnes, yo regresare a Grecia para ese entonces – Comento Camus, terminándose de acomodar el abrigo, cuando se dispuso a irse Hyoga le hablo

-A dónde va? – pregunto Temeroso Hyoga –

-Hyoga – Camus se giró a mirar a su discípulo – Aquel día, cuando el barco que iba rumbo a Japón, Naufrago, el día en que murió tu madre – La respiración de Hyoga comenzó a agitarse, ese día, ese recuerdo le dolía en el alma, pero no quería llorar frente a su maestro, el hombre que aquel día, lo había salvado – Tu madre Hyoga, me había pedido, antes de embarcar, si aquel hombre, aquel que se decía ser tu padre, te negaba y te trataba mal, que yo te acogería como un hijo, que te cuidara y protegiera. Ella tenía todas esperanzas en ti. ¿Tú crees que la muerte de Natassia solo te afecta a ti? Te equivocas – La voz de Camus ya era más blanda, más tranquila y sonreía con nostalgia al mencionar el nombre de la mamá de Hyoga – Hyoga, tu no eres el único que siente dolor en estas fechas. Aquel día del naufragio, yo fui al rescate de ambos, cuando escuche la gente gritar y exclamar por ayuda. Temi por ella. Temi por ti Hyoga –

La mirada triste de Camus se postro sobre la de Hyoga quien escuchaba con detenimiento aquellas palabras – Se cómo te sientes, porque Hyoga, yo aquel día, yo perdí a una amiga, a una compañera. Hyoga aquel día tu no solo perdiste a tu madre, tu todo. – Hyoga vio como unas cuantas lagrimas salieron del rostro de su maestro – Aquel día Hyoga, yo perdí a la persona que pudo ver mis verdaderos sentimientos y emociones, la única persona a la que me permití querer más que una amiga- Camus cerró al puerta y se marchó.

Necesitaba estar solo. Hyoga por otro lado se sentía la peor persona de la humanidad, no sabía realmente los sentimientos y emociones de su maestro, porque este era una persona muy frívola, muy inexpresiva, inclusive cuando venía su amigo Milo de Grecia era así. Hyoga jamás había entendido porque Camus era tan exigente con el, y a la vez tan cuidadoso, Hyoga siempre noto que cuando hacía algo bien Camus sonreía. Pero este día, Hyoga habia conocido otra parte de su maestro.

Se atrevio a juzgar mal a su maestro, creyendo que él no sabía cómo se sentía. Pero estaba equivocado. Camus decidió caminar lejos de aquel lugar, le había expuesto a Hyoga todos sus sentimientos, todo lo que se había reprimido, ese día se lo expuso a su discípulo, fue juzgado muy mal, y eso le había dado en su orgullo. Encontró en las montañas un lugar donde sentarse y asi ver las inmensas aguas gélidas, aquel lugar donde vio por última vez, a la persona a quien habia entregado lo mejor de el. Suspiro ante ver la inmensidad de su tierra, y asi permitirse viajar en el pasado y sumergirse en sus mejores recuerdos.


	2. POR TI MOVERÍA LA MONTAÑA MÁS HELADA

**''POR TI MOVERÍA LA MONTAÑA MÁS HELADA''**

Hyoga quedo muy deprimido cuando vio a su maestro alejarse, se sintio mal por haberlo juzgado. Se fue con la cabeza gacha hacia su habitación. Debajo de su cama habia una caja de zapatos, donde Hyoga tenia fotos de su madre. Empezo a verlas hasta que llego a una que no sabia que habia llegado alli, a lo mejor la pasaba por alto en muchas ocasiones pero esta vez no. Habia una foto de su madre y su maestro, tomada por el cuando era niño, y todo esto por que en un lado de la foto aparecía un dedo. Hyoga sonreia ante la foto, se encontraba su maestro y su madre, estaban sentados en el banco de un parque, ella recostada en el pecho de el, mientras su maestro la abrazaba, ella tenia los ojos cerrados y el aboyaba su cabeza en la de ella. Una foto muy hermosa para Hyoga, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, cuando detallo la foto se dio cuenta de algo que lo haria sentirse peor y dejar libre unas cuantas lagrimas: Una enorme sonrisa por parte de los dos

Las montañas de siberia, era el lugar más agradable para Camus, ya que le traia paz, tranquilidad y era el mejor lugar para no sentirse tan solo, y más en esas fechas... Del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco una foto, que jamas penso que seria la ultima. Aquella foto habia sido tomado un mes antes de la meurte de Natassia. La foto mostraba lo feliz que fueron los tres, y lo que pudieron ser si aquel día aquel barco no se hubiera hundido. Camus llevaba unas bolsas, con compras hecha por Natassia, delante de el, estaba Hyoga llevando las frutas mientras tenia una mirada de total alegría

_-Entonces mamá - decia Hyoga mientras daba breves brinquitos - Si iremos al parque? A donde estan los osos, focas, morsas?_

_-Claro cielo - dijo sonriente Natassia - Primero tus deberes y lue.._

_-Los hare apenas lleguemos a la casa mamá! - Grito emocionado Hyoga. Camus miraba la escena frente a el, Hyoga se volteo a mirarlo - Camus vendras con nosotros?_

_-Yo? - pregunto anonadado - No creo... No se, yo..._

_-Vamos Camus - pidio Natassia. Hyoga se acerco a el y lo jalo por un brazo_

_-Anda Camus, yo quiero que vayas, anda papá si? - Camus sonrio ante la suplica de aquellos dos y asintio_

_-_Natassia - susurro Camus, estaba solo, y probablemente asi se queria quedar, se sento en las orillas de la montaña, y se permitio nuevamente recordarla, y recordar aquel sentimiento que sintio cuando la vio

_Camus llegaba con una pandora box dorada, venia orgulloso, era un Caballero Dorado, que protegería la tierra, lucharía por la justicia, por ella, por Athena, ahora era 'Camus de Acuario'. Llego a su ciudad, a su pueblo, todo el mundo sonreia al verlo. Aquel niño que le toco irse de joven para cumplir su sueño había regresado con el sueño cumplido. Caminaba orgulloso_

_-ME alegra verte Camus - dijo la voz de una mujer, Camus se volteo a mirarla, y no pudo salir de su asombro, aquella niña con la que alguna vez jugo ahora era una gran mujer. La vio y su corazón se acelero, desde pequeño esa niña ahora convertida en mujer lo había cautivado_

_-Natassia - comento Camus - que alegria me da verte. ¿Como has estado?_

_-Podria estar mejor - comento Ella con un poco de tristeza. Camus noto aquella mirada de tristeza_

_-Que sucede? - Pregunto el, Natassia miro detras de sus piernas, habia algo que parecia esconder, Camus miraba confundido. Ella tomo una bocanada de Aire, le dio la espalda, y cargaba algo, cuando se giro, Camus se sorprendió ante lo que vio_

_-Se llama Hyoga - dijo ella - Es... mi hijo_

_-Natassia - exclamo el asombrado - Que edad tiene?_

_-Solo dos años - la voz de Natassia se quebro. Camus se acerco a ella_

_-Ven, vamos a mi casa, y me cuentas - Natassia aguanto las lagrimas y lo siguio. Llegaron a la casa, Camus fue directo a la cocina para preparar un té. Natassia lo siguio se sento en la silla del comedor y recosto a Hyoga en su pecho, se empezó a mecer hasta que el bebe quedara dormido. Camus dejo la taza de Té, y le indico a Natassia donde podria acostar al bebe. Lo llevo a su habitación, donde estaba en perfecto orden. Su cama estaba pegada a la pared. Natassia acosto al bebe y coloco almohadas alrededor del niño para que no cayera de la cama, dejo la puerta entre abierta y se fue a la cocina para seguir su taza de te con Camus._

_-Camus - empezo a llorar ella, el se acerco a ella, se sento justo enfrente de ella para poder oirla con atención - Soy una tonta_

_-No digas eso - las emociones lo traicionaron y le tomo la mano, la apreto suavemente - _

_-Sali embarazada de un hombre mayor, probablemente casado. No sabes lo que ha tenido que pasar Hyoga por mi. Lo tuve muy joven, mi familia me dio la espalda y se fueron a Estados Unidos, me dejaron sola, con alquiler en casa, sin trabajo. He estado de casa en casa desde que Hyoga nacio, no tengo un trabajo estable, he vendido todas mis cosas, inclusive he llegado a robar - Natassia se tapo su cara con sus manos - No se que hacer - lloraba desesperada_

_-Necesito que te calmes Natassia - dijo Camus - me parecio muy inmaduro por parte de tus padres abandonarte, tu has hecho todo bien, estudiado una muchacha de casa..._

_-Pero sali embarazada a temprana edad, y de un hombre posiblemente casado. Un hijo fuera del matrimonio... A veces pienso porque no lo aborte_

_-Que te pasa? - Reclamo Camus molesto - Como vas a dudar de eso Natassia? Imagina tu vida sin el. Los hijos vienen al mundo a enseñar a los padres, ve a ver que te esta enseñando el...__Explicame lo del viejo - suplico_

_-Camus - susurro al ver la molestia de su amigo, respiro hondo y profundo - Hace años vino un señor mayor a Siberia, parecía un turista, para cuando eso paso yo estaba trabajando como 'guia' turistica. El señor empezo a frecuentar siempre mis rutas, hasta que un día me invito un café, pues yo lo acepte, desde entonces empezamos a salir, y de un momento a otro, me senti enamorada, querida... No te dare detalles de... como..._

_-Tampoco quiero saberlo - respondio rapidamente Camus - Continua - ambos rieron_

_-El hecho es que, este señor tiene una cantidad de hijos regados y yo fui una tonta Camus, ni siquiera quiso reconocerlo - otra vez volvia a llorar - Tenia un enorme futuro y lo deje ir_

_-Por que dices que lo dejaste ir? Acaso Hyoga no te puede ofrecer un mejor futuro - Natassia se quedo sin palabras -__No es justo que digas esas cosas, si necesitas donde vivir aqui hay dos habitaciones, podemos equipar una para ti y Hyoga_

_-No quiero ser molestia Camus - expreso ella_

_-Nunca lo has sido Natassia, quiero y voy ayudarte. Y__o tengo dinero reunido podemos comprar todo lo que necesites, todo lo que Hyoga necesite_

_-No quiero ser una carga Camus, ni que tomes atribuciones que no te corresponde_

_-Natassia, voy ayudarte, quieras o no. Voy a darte el apoyo que tus padres debieron darte, yo lo hare. No te preocupes, te ayudare con Hyoga hasta que consigas un buen trabajo, __yo estoy libre por ahora y podre ayudarte, pero si necesitas me pondre a trabajar._

_-Y Hyoga? Nadie quiere cuidarlo - _

_-Podremos cuadrar nuestros horarios, para cuidarlo - decia Camus, Natassia no pudo evitar sonreir - No pretendo dejarte sola Natassia. Se que solo tengo 16 años y tu 18 años, pero créeme, entrenar en el Santuario me ha hecho madurar y aprender muchas cosas, de verdad que quiero hacerlo Natassia. __Entiendo que no quieras que me tome atribuciones que no me corresponden, pero he aprendido sobre la responsabilidad y se que ese señor no la tuvo, no me importa Natassia, ahora solo siento la necesidad de protegerte a ti y a Hyoga_ - este se acerco a ella y con sus manos limpio las lagrimas de ella. 

_-Harias eso por mi Camus? - pregunto Natassia. Y alli Camus revelo inconscientemente su destino, sus emociones y sentimientos, otra vez lo dominaron y se dejo llevar_

_-Natassia, por ti movería hasta la montaña más helada. Mientras tu estes feliz yo lo estare - Sus miradas se cruzaron y sonrieron, y por impulso de Camus la beso_

Camus sonrio contento ante el recuerdo - Que atrevido, eso es la junta con Milo - empezo a reir, el otro recuerdo, fue el cumpleaños numero 17 de Camus, junto a sus amigos y fue cuando Hyoga lo llamo frente a su madre y sus amigos: Papá


	3. ERES LO QUE DEMUESTRAS SER

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios ^^, una historia que salio gracias a una imagen ha llegado a ser muy aceptada... Muchas Gracias por el apoyo. Me alagan y me animan a seguir adelante... _

_Me llego un privado que decia: _¿De donde sacas la inspiración para esa historia? Es que escribes muy detalladamente los sentimientos de Camus y Hyoga, te queda genial.

_Respondo: La__ inspiración es reflejar mi propia experiencia: 'Padre no es solamente el que engendra es el que cría, te cuida y protege' . Es algo muy familiar, lo que me ha tocado vivir junto a mi padrastro. Así__ que mi inspiración se la debo a mi Padrastro._**_  
_**

_Disfruten el Cap!_

* * *

**ERES LO QUE DEMUESTRAS SER**

_Ha pasado un año desde que la vida de Natassia y Hyoga habia mejorado, y todo gracias a el, Camus. Desde que vieron que Natassia convivía con Camus, comenzaron a llegar las criticas de la gente, los vecinos, de que Camus estaba haciendo mal, ofreciéndole bienestar a Natassia, una mujer que había concebido un hijo afueras del matrimonio, sin embargo esto no fue problema para Camus, en realidad, opto por ignorar a la gente, no era lo que ellos decían, era lo que el decía. Simplemente lo hizo porque lo queria. _

_Milo, Aioria, Shaka y Mu le daban su maxima aprobación, y eso bastaba. Eran sus amigos, sus hermanos con los que crecio y entreno en el Santuario asi que eso bastaba para el, además de que como Caballero Dorado tenia el deber de justificar su ausencia, al menos una vez al mes. Para su suerte el patriarca tampoco contradijo su decisión, de igual manera se expreso su apoyo, sin olvidar cuales eran sus otras obligaciones._

_Muchos creyeron que entre ellos habia una relación, capaz si la había, pero ninguno podía dar una respuesta, afirmativa o negativa, solo alzaban los hombros o reían, ni ellos mismos sabian que tenian. _

_Un año después, Hyoga ya tenia tres años de edad, aun que convivia con Camus, nunca lo llamo por su nombre, tampoco Papá, simplemente porque no sabia, habían muchas dudas dentro del niño de tres años. Y esa era una. Hyoga entro al cuarto de Camus, cerro la puerta y se sentó haciendo presion en ella. Camus quien estaba cansado del trabajo, dormía con el brazo izquierdo encima de sus ojos. Hyoga como no era para nada silencioso, despertó a Camus. Este se volteo y levanto un poco su brazo para ver a Hyoga, quien estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, y los brazos igual_

_-Hyoga - susurraba Camus, con una voz soñolienta - Que haces en la puerta?_

_-No puedo decir nada - comento_

_-Si tu mamá viene y abre la puerta te va a golpear -_

_-No importa - respondió de inmediato - me dijo que no te podía dejar salir - Camus sonrió de lado, pero no dejo pasar la actitud del niño, se fijo que su mirada siempre estaba a sus pies_

_-Hyoga que te sucede - el niño no respondio - Estas molesto? - el niño nego - Quieres hacerme una pregunta - el niño suspiro, Camus lo considero un si - Ven Hyoga, siéntate aquí en mi abdomen, te prometo que no saldré hasta que tu me lo pidas. Ven sientate aqui en mi barriga - Hyoga lo miro con pena, pero le hizo caso. Luchaba por subirse a la cama, era alta para el, Camus rio por debajito, acerco su brazo a donde estaba Hyoga, lo cargo y lo monto en la cama. Hyoga solo se sentó en su barriga, aun mirando a otro lado_

_-Hyoga - hablo Camus buscando su mirada - Que sucede?_

_-_Donde esta? Donde esta? - se repetia Hyoga, queria demostrarle a su maestro lo importante que era y lo equivocado que estaba el por haberlo juzgado. Buscaba entre su caja de recuerdos, y lo encontro. Una hoja con un dibujo, busco un cuaderno, busco lapices, marcadores, fotos y algunos otros detalles, le daria un regalo, como manera de disculpa y como manera de expresarle de como se sentia, y lo que Camus valia para el

-Vaya Hyoga - comento Camus sentado en las orillas de la montaña mientras miraba aquella foto de Hyoga con cinco años - Que tiempo desde que te conocí, has crecido muchísimo - Camus sonrio nostalgico -

-_Hyoga, te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Que te sucede? - pregunto Camus buscando hacer contacto visual con el pequeño_

_- Es que no se como llamarte _

_-No entiendo - contesto Camus - _

_-Es que no se si eres o no mi papá - susurro el niño. Camus se vio obligado a sentarse, sento a Hyoga en su cama y el se puso enfrente, Hyoga vio como Camus lo miraba intrigado - Yo te quiero mucho, pero no se_

_-Hyoga en el pre-escolar que te han dicho sobre la familia? - pregunto Camus _

_-Me dicen que la familia siempre esta unida, debe ser feliz, que hay una mamá y un papá. Dicen que mamá es la que da mimos, cariños y muchos besitos - Hyoga habia perdido la pena, e iba señalando con sus dedos todo lo que decían sobre como era mamá - Que nos cuidan, nos leen cuento_

_-Que más te dicen Hyoga - preguntaba Camus sonriente_

_-Que mamá siempre nos quiere aunque nos portemos mal, también me dicen cosas de papá_

_-Que te dicen? -_

_-Que papá es nuestro amigo, es quien nos cuida, nos protege. _

_-Sabias que las madres a veces hacen esos dos roles? - Hyoga lo miro curioso, Camus siguio - Veras Hyoga, recuerdas aquel día que sin querer rompiste el vaso de la cocina - Hyoga asintio - que tu mamá te regaño porque le habias mentido de lo que sucedio - Hyoga volvio a asentir - Que te hable sobre asumir la responsabilidad de las cosas, de actos que hacemos? - Hyoga movio su cabeza de arriba abajo varias veces - Veras Hyoga, hay veces en que las personas no aceptamos las cosas que hacemos, yo se que estas pequeño, pero creo que con palabras exactas te dare a entender. - Hyoga presto atención a cada una de las palabras de Camus - Veras, tu madre desde que naciste ha tomado la actitud y la responsabilidad de 'mamá' y 'papá', porque tu verdadero papá los dejo solos cuando tu estabas en la panza de Mamá_

_-Por que? - pregunto Hyoga _

_-No se decirte eso - respondio sincero - y eso es cosa de adultos entre tu mamá y el. Yo se que tu mamá quiere que más adelante lo conozcas_

_-Y a ti eso no te molesta? - Camus se impresiono por esa pregunta, no lo esperaba. No le diría a el, pero si sintió un poco de celos cuando Natassia se lo comento_

_-No Hyoga para nada._

_-Camus - llamo Hyoga, Camus presto atención - Entonces un papá es el que te cuida, te protege y juega carritos con uno aun cuando papá no quiera_

_-Asi mismo es Hyoga_

_-Y tu tuviste papá? _

_-Si, Hyoga, pero mi mamá y mi papá murieron cuando yo era chiquito - Hyoga puso cara triste. Camus le sonrio y revolvio su cabello. Natassia entro a la habitación_

_-Buenas Tardes - comento Natassia, Camus miro a Natassia y sonrio - Falta poco para el Almuerzo, asi que los dos que estan en pijamas se me visten y cuando los llamen salen ¿Entendido?_

_-Entendido - dijeron los dos. Natassia los miro, les lanzo un beso y salio de la habitación. Camus quedo mirando la puerta fijamente, cuando volteo tenia encima a Hyoga mirandolo furioso_

_-Que sucede Hyoga? - pregunto moviendo su cabeza para atrás para alejarse de la vista fija de Hyoga_

_-Tu me quieres como quieres a mamá? - Camus empezó a reir - No me da risa - dijo Hyoga, Camus aguanto aun más la risa, intento ponerse serio_

_-A tu mamá la quiero muy diferente de como te quiero a ti - confeso - pero igual te quiero a ti Hyoga_

_-Muy bien - dijo bajandose de la cama - Puedo ir a hacer un dibujo?_

_-Claro Hyoga, sal y vas a mi despacho, sabes donde esta todo - Hyoga asintio y salio corriendo, al abrir la puerta Camus escucho el grito de Natassia - ¡LA PUERTA HYOGA RECUERDA LO QUE TE DIJE!_

_Camus comenzo a reir. Se levanto de su cama, se fue al baño y se empezó a bañar. Cuando ya estaba casi listo, escucho unas risas, y a Natassia mandar a callar, penso que estaba loco, cuando escucho algo que se habia roto. Salio alarmado de la habitación corriendo hacia donde fue el sonido_

_-¡SORPRESA! - Camus se sorprendio, en la cocina, habia un gran banquete de comida, bebidas una enorme torta y sus amigos, Milo, Aioria, Shura, Shaka, Mu, y Shaina la novia de Milo . Natassia se le acerco a Camus abrazo su cuello y beso su mejilla - Feliz Cumpleaños_

_-Feliz Cumpleaños pinguino - comento Milo, todos rieron ante el comentario_

_-Gracias de verdad no me esperaba esa sorpresa. Gracias a todos - empezó a estrechar las manos de sus amigos, Shaina le dio un abrazo - Y gracias a ti - dijo Camus mirando sonriente Camus. Natassia le regreso la mirada. En ese momento Hyoga llego con un pedazo de hoja_

_-Hyoga hijo, felicitaste a Camus? - pregunto su Madre -_

_-Le tengo un regalo - todos se sorprendieron, hasta Camus _

_-Cual es cariño? - pregunto la mamá. Hyoga saco el papel doblado que tenia escondido, puso cara de serio y fingio leer_

_-Un feliz cumpleaños para mi amigo Camus, - en el Rostro de Camus se formo una gran sonrisa al ver a Hyoga recitando su regalo - siempre me dices lo que un hombre debe hacer ante una mujer, decir siempre por favor y gracias, aun si las personas no las respondan. Hoy me dijiste mi mamá también es mi papá, pero tampoco entendi lo que dijiste - todos rieron, Hyoga los miro a todos con seriedad, el hablaba serio - No entiendo porque se rien - todos se miraron y Hyoga siguio - Por eso digo que mi mamá es mi mamá y tu mi papá, porque__ se que no te gusta jugar carritos conmigo, pero terminas haciendolo. ¿Puedo llamarte papá? pregunto Hyoga inocente, Natassia estaba llorando ante las palabras de Hyoga, el dijo cosas desde su corazon, y Camus lo estaba educando muy bien. Camus se acerco a Hyoga y lo cargo, tenia una enorme sonrisa, Hyoga seguia sin entender_

___-Tu crees que se parece a un papá Hyoga? - pregunto Milo_

___-Si - respondio Hyoga - yo le dije que papá es el que juega carritos aunque el no quisiera, y el me dijo que si - Hyoga miro a Camus - por eso Camus es mi papá, porque el juega carritos conmigo aun asi cuando el no quiera - Camus abrazo fuertemente a Hyoga, vio el dibujo de Hyoga, era una hoja blanca con dos muñequitos de palitos, un muñeco pequeño con cabello amarillo y el otro muy grande, con cabello azul ____-Yo soy el pequeño y tu el grande. Los papás son grandes. _

___-Hyoga recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si yo te queria igual que tu mamá? - Hyoga asintio - Bueno pues yo te quiero de esta manera. Yo quiero Cuidarte, yo quiero protegerte, yo quiero enseñarte. Yo te quiero por la grandeza de tu mente. Yo te quiero aun cuando me obligues a jugar carrito, asi como... - Camus miro a Hyoga y este ya tenia una enorme sonrisa _

___-Como lo hace un papá - respondio Hyoga. Natassia se acerco a abrazarlos - Viste, que tu eres como mi papá, porque me quieres hasta cuando juegas carrito conmigo_

___-Y te querre hoy mañana y siempre, como un hijo. Mientras tu me quieras como tu papá_

___-Siempre te voy a querer como mi papá, Camus. Perdon!- dijo tapandose la boca - Te quiero... Papá_

Camus empezo a reflexionar, sobre aquel día. Se puso de pie y miro el cielo - No debi hablarte en ese tono Hyoga - comento en Voz alta, empezo a caminar a su casa nuevamente, mientras recordaba aquel día, miro nuevamente la foto - Hyoga, como has crecido, ya no eres el niño a quien regañaba por revisar las cosas sin mi permiso, pero siempre seras eso. Mi hijo.


	4. TU YO UNO

GRACIAS A TODOS por sus comentarios, de verdad es muy grato leerlos, y saber que les llega al corazón! Prometo no hacerlos llorar (Mentira ahora es que se vienen más lagrimas jajaja xD)

**Aclaratoria: Este capitulo va dedicado solo a uno (De tantos) recuerdo de Camus. Un recuerdo UNICO de mi buen amigo CAMUS.**

Disfrutenlo

* * *

**TU + YO = UNO**

Camus seguia caminando queria regresar a su casa, hablar con Hyoga, buscar solucionar todo, pero debia hacer algo antes. Tomo otro rumbo, y se fue al pueblo, llegando a un abasto conocido

-Sr Camus - exclamo una señora, bajita de cabellos negros con mechas blancas (canas) vestido de flores y unos tacones pequeños. - Que desea?

-Bueno - Camus suspiraba - Quisiera...

-No quisiera unas flores para llevarle a su esposa? - pregunto - En unos días haran una ceremonia para los caidos en la inundación, queria comentarle si usted y su hijo a ver si se animaban a ir -

-Se lo comentare a Hyoga - dijo con una sonrisa - Deme unas galletas Oreos, de esas negritas, americanas - la señora se las dio - A hyoga le gustan mucho - expreso - Me gustaria un album de fotos, que tenga para escribir - la señora lo busco y se lo entrego

-Algo más? - preguntaba la señora curiosa - Puedo decirle algo? - esa pregunta sonó más a un comentario

-Claro -

-Sr Camus, yo se que la muerte de Natassia los ha marcado a ustedes por año. Inclusive, usted a partir de eso ha tenido un cambio muy Drastico - Camus no despego la mirada del rostro de la señora, estaba atento a sus palabras - Como se que le exige mucho al niño Hyoga, se que ambos son caballeros de Athena, pero ninguno ha podido drenar lo que ha sucedido. Mire, yo perdi a mi espos ese día - Camus trago grueso, ese día era su peor recuerdo - Yo se querido, que si no fuera por usted, a lo mejor muchos hubieran muerto. Es lamentable que a Natassia le tocara ese día, pero usted ha criado bien a ese mucha... - en ese momento llego un joven, parecia de 18 años

-Señora!- exclamo exaltado - me puede dar - susurraba con pena.

-Una que?

-Quiere una caja de condones - dijo Camus, el otro joven se le quedo mirando con pena

-Señor, si, yo.. no.. se.. - el joven titubeaba, la señora le dio la caja

-No te preocupes chico - dijo Camus - yo la pago, cuidate si no quieres un embarazo no deseado - el joven comenzo a reir con penas y se fue corriendo mientras sonreia

-Ve lo que le digo - señalo la señora - usted es un padre ejemplar - Camus iba a hablar pero la señora lo mando a callar con una seña - NO venga con el cuento ahora de que Hyoga no es su hijo, y es su pupilo. Mire - la señora le señalo con el dedo indice - Recuerde esto, un padre no es el que engendra solamente, padre es el que cria. Que no se le olvide - Camus sonrio, habia olvidado aquel detalle - Deje quieto y después me paga la cuenta, vaya a su casa y hable con Hyoga

-Gracias Sra Carmen - agradecio Camus sonriente - Se me habia olvidado, sus palabras me recordaron cual era mi rumbo

-Siempre querido - la señora guiño el Ojo. Camus tomo las cosas y siguio su camino. Cainaba mientras tenia varias escenas de sus hermosos recuerdos en la memoria. Sin embargo, la escena del chico y las palabras de la señora. 'Padre no es el que engendra solamente, padre es el que cria' era verdad, se le habia olvidado en varias ocasiones, aunque ese día recordo que Hyoga siempre fue su hijo, habia momentos que se le olvidada.

-Como olvidarlo - dijo al Aire, sonriendo, sintio sus mejillas arder, sintio que se tornaron de un leve color rojo. Y todo gracias a aquel recuerdo

_Habia pasado dos años desde el cumpleaños de Camus. Hyoga ya tenia cinco años, Camus iba al Santuario solo hacer presencia por Días, pero como no habia nada, podria regresar a su casa tranquilamente. Natassia tenia dos años entero trabajando como Turista. Realmente les iba bien, mucha gente preguntaba ¿Eran parejas? ¿Estaban Casados? y eso era algo que ninguno responderia. Hasta luego de esa noche. _

_Hyoga se encontraba casi que encima de su mamá pidiendo permiso para una pijamada en casa de su vecino_

_-Anda mamá - Suplicaba Hyoga, ya de cinco años mientras jalaba el vestido de su madre - una noche mamá_

_-No se Hyoga, no me parece seguro, estas muy pequeño_

_-Mamá - suplicaba Hyoga mientras aguantaba unas lagrimas_

_-No creo Hyoga, cuando estes más grande - El niño no pudo aguantar más las lagrimas asi que las dejo salir, estaba muy molesto. Se dio media vuelta caminando furioso, Camus llegaba ese día del Santuario, llegaba vestido con su Armadura_

_-Hola... Hey! - exclamo al ver a HYoga pasar frente a el furioso - Que te pasa?_

_-Nada, dejame en paz - refuto Hyoga_

_-Hey! - dijo con tono más fuerte - Retractate - ordeno Camus. Hyoga respiraba con dificultad, se dio media vuelta y quedo frente a Camus_

_-Lo siento papá - susurro - no quise ser grosero_

_-Si tu estas molesto y alterado, no la debes descargar con nadie ¿estamos? - Hyoga asintio - Ahora ¿Que te sucede?_

_-Es que...- Hyoga gimoteaba, su pechito se alzaba cada vez que intentaba pronunciar una palabra - mi, mamá... no ... me quiere..._

_-Respira Hyoga, te va a dar Hipo - Hyoga intentaba respirar con calma - HAgamos algo - Hyoga lo miro con atención - Ve a tu cuarto, te lavas la cara, te limpias la nariz y me cuentas - Hyoga asintió y se fue a su cuarto. Hyoga fue a la cocina donde se encontraba Natassia_

_-Que linda bienvenida - dijo con molestia. Se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla, pero esto les era un poco incomodo_

_-Que le pasa?_

_-Quiere ir a dormir a casa de Isaac, porque este lo invito, una noche de video juegos, y cosas de niños_

_-Ya va - Camus miro confundido - Isaac es...?_

_-El niño que vive a tres casa de aqui, cabellos verdes, ojos azules, hijo de Isamar_

_-Cierto - asintio Camus - cual es el problema? Dejalo y ya, es una noche Natassia_

_-No se_

_-Te da pavor dejar a tu bebe en otro lado? - pregunto burlon - Dejalo, una noche no le hara daño - En ese momento el timbre sono, Camus fue directo a abrir la puerta, y se encontro con el pequeño que Natassia habia descrito, el niño apenas vio a Camus, se quedo mudo. Camus aun llevaba su armadura_

_-Bu...bu...buenas - tartamudeaba el niño, Camus no dejaba de verlo divertido, subio la mirada y vio a su mamá que estaba un poco distanciada, se encontraba hablando con otra señora, estaba buscando al otro niño vecino _

_-Vienes a buscar a Hyoga ? - Isaac asintio - Si quieres esperas mientras lo llamo - Natassia miro a Camus, resoplo, pero no tuvo opción. Fue al cuarto de Hyoga a ayudarlo con su bolso. Isaac no dejaba de mirarlo - Te gusta mi armadura?_

_-Si señor - exclamo Isaac mientras apreto sus puñitos y saltaba - Es genial, debe ser genial ser un caballero de Athena, Hyoga tiene suerte de tener un padre como usted_

_-Hola Isaac! - exclamo Hyoga, saliendo de la casa, Isaac tomo la mano de Hyoga y corrieron hasta donde su madre_

_-Adios - dijo a la nada. Sonreia mientras cerraba la puerta. Natassia lo miro sonriente, y se fue a la cocina ora vez. Camus se dirigio a su cuarto, se despojo de su armadura. Se puso una camiseta azul, y unos pantalones. Estaba agotado, queria dormir. Salio de su habitación y se fue directo a la cocina, se sento en la silla mientras miraba la espalda de Natassia, sonreia. Sentia su corazon palpitar, esa mujer lo estaba enloqueciendo, aunque se lo negara mil veces a Milo, a el mismo no podia negarselo. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Se levanto de la silla, se acerco a ella y se apoyo en el meson de la cocina. Natassia sintio la mirada de Camus y se sonrojo, solot una pequeña sonrisa_

_-Es hermosa tu sonrisa ¿Sabias? - Natassia se sonrojo_

_-Camus basta - reia_

_-Es en serio - Natassia dejo lo que hacia para mirar a Camus, hablaba en serio - Que somos NAtassia?_

_-No entiendo -_

_-Nos miramos, jugamos, nos hacemos mimos, hasta coqueteamos. Necesito saber que somos - comento un poco fuera de tono Camus, estaba alterado. Natassia se puso nerviosa, no sabia que responder_

_-Camus, yo... No se -_

_-¿POR QUE DUDAS? ¿POR QUE? - Grito Camus - Te amo Natassia - solto el. Natassia dejo caer todo lo que tenia en sus manos - Y me molesta no saber que responder cuando me preguntan, si quieres dime que no hay nada. Y listo, seguimos como estamos - Hubo un minuto de silencio. Camus asintio rapidamente - Entiendo - Camus trago grueso, daba vueltas donde estaba parado, pasaba sus manos varias veces por el cabello desesperado, estaba molesto. Muy molesto_

_-Tengo miedo - se defendio Natassia_

_-MIedo de Que? - pregunto Camus mientras alzaba sus brazos, al no recibir respuesta,__ dio la espalda a Natassia, no comeria, se iria acostar a dormir y ya_

___-Yo también Te Amo Camus - solto Natassia, por fin. Camus se volteo a mirarla, ella lloraba en silencio - Solo que... - Camus se acerco a ella, le tomo la cara, con mucha suavidad y secaba sus lagrimas. Esta sonreia por el gesto de Camus, este nuevamente no pudo contenerse, la distancia entro los dos se fue haciendo más corta, Natassia entre-cerro los ojos, la distancia ya se hacia corta, en un suspiro, ya no habia distancia Camus la habia acabado, acerco sus labios con los de ella y los hundio en un profundo beso. Ambos estaban nerviosos, se notaban en como se besaban, pero eso se acabo en unos segundos. Natassia coloco las manos en el pecho de Camus, este bajo sus manos que estaban en la cara de Natassia las bajo hacia su cintura y le pego más a el. Las manos de Natassia rodearon el cuello de Camus. Fue un beso largo, y profundo. Se estaban demostrando lo que habian callado por tanto tiempo. Se tuvieron que separar la respiración ya les estaba faltando. Camus junto su frente a la de ella_

___-Quiero todo contigo Natassia, un hogar, una familia, quiero hijos. No me importa si debo dejar mi honor como Caballero, como te lo dije por ti moveria hasta la montaña más congelada_

___-Quieres un hijo? - pregunto mientras reia - No creo que pueda ahorita, pero podemos practicar - dijo mientras acariciaba sonriente la mejilla del caballero. Camus la miro sorprendido, esto lo habia dejado sin palabras. Estaba mudo. Natassia dio un leve beso en los labios - No quiero que hagas sacrificios por mi_

___-No es un sacrificio, no lo veas asi por favor - dijo Camus - quiero todo contigo, ¿puedes visualizarlo? Tu, yo, casa, hogar, Hyoga con unos hermanitos ¿No te gustaria?  
_

___-Me encantaria - dio otro leve beso en los labios - me encanta que incluyas a Hyoga_

___-Hyoga es mi hijo, lo sabes - Cuando otra vez iban a besarse, olieron que algo se quemaba, Natassia se solto del agarre, y fue directo a ver la comida, que empezaba a quemarse. Camus comenzo a reirse. La cena se salvo, cenaron tranquilos, entre risas, agradecian que se pudieran confesar, ya no habia incomodidad, ahora todo estaba mejor. Terminaron de Cenar y Camus se dispuso a lavar todos los corotos sucios. Natassia empezo a recoger el desastre que habia dejado caer. Camus busco su mirada de nuevo, esta lo miro_

___-Quieres... Dormir conmigo... HOy? Pregunto titubeando Camus, estaba nervioso. Natassia se acerco y beso su mejilla. Camus volteo a mirarla, la tomo por la cintura y dio un beso en los labios_

___-Tomare eso como un si - comento y ella afirmo. Terminaron de arreglar todo y se fueron a dormir. Ya acostados en la cama, Natassia estaba acostado del lado izquierdo de la cama, apoyada en el brazo de Camus, que usaba como Almohada, CAmus se encontraba del lado derecho de la Cama, se acomodo para poder quedar de frente, ambos estaban acostados de lado. Natassia acariciaba el cabello de este, Camus otra vez la acerco a el. Empezo a besarla, con su brazo libre comenzó a acariciar y tocar con mucha suavidad cada parte de su cuerpo, ambos estaban sumergidos en un profundo beso. Seria una noche bastante larga, pero inolvidable para ambos..._


	5. Mi Felicidad - Mi Dolor (Parte I)

Espero que les guste este capitulo, como hoy es el **Día de las Madres**, queria hacerle un pequeño regalo a mi querida Natassia porque se lo merece

**_''Un superheroe no nace, se hace, y poco a poco aprenderá a volar. Con el tiempo descubre que tiene poderes ocultos: Aprende a ser veloz, Utiliza el poder de la mente, puede ser Invisible, tiene el poder de Aprender todo los dias y lo que aprende lo usa para su bien. SOn Maestras, Medicos, Cheff's, Psicologos, en resumidas palabras... Lo Son todos''_**

_**Felíz Día de las Madres a mi querida Natassia, y a las lectoras que son madres.**_

**Aclaratoria: **El siguiente Capitulo esta en dos partes.

* * *

**Mi Felicidad - Mi Dolor (Parte I)**

Camus llego a su casa, vio que todo estaba en silencio, dejo la bolsa que llevaba en la cocina, y se fue a buscar a Hyoga, era tarde muy tarde, se consiguió con Hyoga dormido en la mesa, algo estaba haciendo, por no molestar su privacidad acomodo todo sin ver el contenido de lo que fuera que fuese. Tomo a Hyoga en sus brazos y lo cargo directo a su habitación, cuando lo acosto en la cama Hyoga se desperto asustado, se alarmo más al ver a su maestro que fue quien lo habia llevado a la cama

-Maestro, disculpeme yo - Camus nego con la cabeza, intento calmarlo

-Mañana hablaremos Hyoga, hoy duerme. Mañana sera un largo día - Hyoga asintio muchas veces y en segundos se quedo dormido otra vez. Camus lo arropo y se fue a su habitación, sin embargo la curiosidad lo mataba, ¿qué estaria haciendo Hyoga con tantas cosas? Camus se acerco a ver las fotos que habian alli, y tomo una al alzar, cuando la miro sonrio nostalgico. Estaba ella en pijamas, con un desayuno lujoso en frente de ella, y en sus piernas un niño que sonreia alegremente con una nota escrita por el niño '_El trabajo más dificil de todos es el mejor del mundo. Gracias mamá '_

-Que día - comento riendo a la nada.

_Habian pasado ya dos meses desde que Camus y Natassia realmente estaban juntos, dormian juntos, se saludaban como si fueran una pareja, un matrimonio, algo que no paso desapercibido por el pequeño Hyoga, que se sentia feliz al ver la union de su madre, con Camus, su padre adoptivo, o su maestro como también lo llamaba ya que Camus tomaba dos horas de su tiempo para enseñarles letras, numeros historias entre otras cosas..._

_Un día muy temprano Camus se desperto, dejo a Natassia durmiendo el se levanto de la cama en silencio y salio de la misma manera de la habitación. Fue al cuarto de Hyoga a despertarlo, cuando entro, vio las sabanas fuera del colchon la cobija en el suelo, una pierna de Hyoga salia por fuera del colchon, caia por inercia, con la boca abierta y un hilo de bebe que rodaba por su mejilla. Camus no aguanto la risa, le toco reir en silencio y como maldad para 'chantajearlo' cuando se portara mal, busco la camara de fotos y le tomo la foto_

_-_Ahora que recuerdo - comento saliendo de sus pensamientos - ¿Que habré hecho esa foto? - empezo a buscar entre sus cosas y las que alguna vez fueron de Natassia aquella foto

_-Psss Hyoga - movia Camus al pequeño niño que seguia rendido en la profundidad del sueño, solo obtuvo de Hyoga un ''um''. Despertar al niño era tener el don de la paciencia -¡HYOGA! - Le dijo alando la voz, haciendo que este se despertara agitado_

_-Que pasa? - comento aguantando las ganas de llorar por el susto_

_-No habia manera para despertarde, fue la unica solución que se me ocurrio - Hyoga lo miro un poco molesto - después se te pasara, levantate que hay que hacerle la sorpresa a tu mamá_

_-Es su cumpleaños? - pregunto Inocente el niño_

_-Hyoga - reprocho Camus - te lo dije ayer, como es posible que se te olvidara - El niño miro con duda a Camus, intentaba hacer memoria de lo que su maestro le habia dicho. Abrio sus ojos con asombro_

_-Es el día de las madres - exclamo sonriente, Camus asintio - Le vamos hacer el desayuno, y todo lo que hablamos?_

_-Si, si si - afirmo Camus _

_-Pero si se despierta? _

_-Hyoga son las seis de la mañana, Natassia despierta a las ocho_

_-Bueno - el niño alzo los brazos - puedo dormir una hora más - Camus miro molesto al crio de cinco años, Hyoga puso su mano detras de la nuca y sonrio - Era una broma_

_-Aja - le dijo Camus. Hyoga reia de la emoción. Salieron de la habitación, Hyoga busco hojas y marcadores, se sento en la mesa de la cocina para escribir su carta, mientras Camus miraba a Hyoga_

_-Ya va muchachito - dijo Camus Hyoga miro asombrado - no creas, tu me ayudas con la cocina y yo te ayudo con la carta, ese fue el trato_

_Hyoga solto un bufido alzo sus hombros y los dejo caer - es que me da fastidio_

_-No vengas tu - le reprocho - ese fue el trato, yo te ayudo tu me ayudas - Hyoga choco la lengua con sus dientes soltando un sonido - y no choques tus dientes que sabes que eso me molesta_

_-Perdon papá - Hyoga solto un ultimo suspiro de resignación y se coloco al lado de Camus para ayudarlo a cocinar - En que ayudo?_

_-Bueno Hyoga, busca en el closet de la cocina, un envase de plastico, harina, leche en polvo, los huevos los busco yo, y donde lo vamos a cocinar_

_-Que haremos?_

_-Panquecas - Hyoga lo miro con reproche - Bueno Hyoga es lo unico que se hacer - Ambos rieron. Camus sabia cocinar muchas cosas ricas, pero las panquecas era lo que más le gustaba y por ende las preparaba frecuentemente. Hyoga trajo lo que era necesario, Camus busco el batidor los huevos y puso en la cocina a gas, el sarten donde harian las panquecas._

_-Bueno Hyoga - Hyoga prestaba atención - Vamos a colocar medio vaso de agua - Camus le dio el vaso, el niño fue a buscarlo, lo lleno con agua hasta que Camus dijo que era suficiente - Agarra un huevo y lo partes, con cuidado - Hyoga hizo exactamente lo que Camus pedia - Ahora yo batire, rapidamente, busca la leche en polvo y pondras tres cucharas de la misma - Hyoga era el asistente de Camus, ayudo en todo lo que este le pedia. Luego de todo, comenzaron a echar la harina, la cual fue parte del desastre porque a Hyoga se le cayo, Camus se le habia olvidado el sarten, este ya se estaba quemando. Luego de tanto desastre pudieron hacer montañas y montañas de panquecas_

_-Bueno Hyoga - Hablaba Camus mientras sacudia Harina del cabello del niño - hagamos la carta ¿Que quieres hacer?_

_-Bueno, quiero hacerle un dibujo de nosotros y escribirle algo_

_-Esta bien adelante - Camus ya tenia el desayuno listo, solo faltaba el regalo de Hyoga. El niño comenzo a dibujar, dibujo a Camus y a su madre, Natassia. Luego de un largo dibujo, con muñequitos, una casita y un corazon entre Camus y su madre, el niño pidio ayuda de Camus_

_-Quiero escribirle algo que tengo en mente, pero es muy dificil_

_-Nada es dificil - le recordo Camus - Yo te ayudo, te ire dictando ¿Que quieres decir?_

_-Quiero decir el trabajo más difícil de todos , y es el mejor del mundo. Gracias mamá - Camus sonrio_

_-Perfecto - el niño busco otra hoja, el lapiz y espero a que Camus empezara a dictar - Primero la palabra 'El', una e y luego una ele, dejas un espacio, perfecto, ahora viene trabajo, una 'te' una 'ere' una 'a' una 'be' no Hyoga la otra 'be' - el niño borro su error - es la 'be' de beso la otra es de vaca -Hyoga ahora si entendio el error - aja nos quedamos? sigue, otra 'a' una jota' y una 'o' alli dice..._

_-Trabajo - Camus felicito al niño_

_-Mas, 'eme; a; ese', dificil, 'de; i; efe; i; ce; i; ele_

_-De... to...dos - Escribio Hyoga miro a su maestro en señal de aprobación y el asintio - y... ess... el... mejor... del... munnn...do_

_-Excelente Hyoga ¿Para que dejaste que te dictara si lo sabes hacer muy bien?_

_-No se - alzo el niño los dos brazos. Alli mismo Natassia aparecio en la cocina, lista para preparar el Desayuno, aunque se llevo una sorpresa. Hyoga apenas vio a su madre brinco en la silla_

_-¡FELIZ DIA MAMÁ! - Grito emocionado, la silla se tambaleo Camus se acerco para agarrarlo en el aire, seria una caida fuerte, Camus y Natassia rieron, Camus cargaba a Hyoga por debajo de los brazos - Te hicimos el Desayuno - dijo Hyoga asombrado_

_-Y que es ese desastre que esta en la cocina? - los dos varones de la casa se miraron - Porque estan llenos de harina? - Pregunto curiosa_

_-Todo es culpa de mi papá - asentia Hyoga mientras aguantaba la risa_

_-Oye! - reclamo_

_-Si mamá, papá hizo todo el reguero - Hyoga comenzo a reir a ver la cara de Camus, quien empezo a negar rapidamente_

_-BUeno Hyoga si papá hizo todo eso - Hablo Natassia - entonces debes arreglarlo tu -Camus sonrio triunfante_

_-Fuimos los dos - hablo Hyoga_

_-Ahora si? - pregunto Ironicamente Camus, quien empezo a reir. Natassia cargo a su hijo y deposito muchos besos, se sento en la mesa lo abrazo con más fuerzas, Camus fue por la camara y tomo la foto de aquel momento. Los tres se sentaron a desayunar_

_-Que hermoso regalo - dijo ella sonriente - mis dos hermosos caballeros - Hyoga sonrio orgulloso y miro a Camus que le regalaba la misma sonrisa_

_-Es lo menos que te mereces - comento Camus, ella asintio. Terminado el Desayuno Hyoga ayudo a Camus a recoger la mesa mientras el los iba a lavar, Natassia intento ayudar pero su hijo regaño_

_-No mamá, hoy te vamos a consentir -_

_-Si hijo, esta bien - Natassia se levanto de su silla y se fue a cambiar la pijama. Tocaron la puerta y fue el cartero, ella tomo la carta que era para ella y la fue a leer a su cuarto. Camus termino de limpiar el reguero que habian hecho. Natassia guardo la carta, no seria el momento indicado para hablar con Camus de aquello. Ese día fueron a comprar cosas para la casa, fueron al parque a una tienda de mujeres (Camus e Hyoga esperaban fuera de la tienda sentados en un banquitos) todo lo que ella quisiera se lo concedieron._

_-Espero que hayas tenido un Feliz Día mamá - le hablo Hyoga quien la tomaba de la mano - deberiamos celebrarlo más seguido - acoto Hyoga, Camus asintio_

_-Dentro de poco viene el día del padre - Natassia miro a Camus, este se puso un tanto nervioso. Hyoga miro a Camus y solto un dah - Hyoga que es eso?_

_-Papá es aburrido - Natassia solto una risita - le regalamos un libro y ya esta._

_-Pero sera que este niño no me va a respetar nunca? - pregunto entre risas, pero no se alejaba de la realidad. Hyoga se acerco y lo abrazo_

_-Era una broma - le explico, y solo recibio un 'Jum' por parte de Camus. Llegaron a la casa tarde, muy tarde_

Camus reia ante aquel recuerdo, todo lo que Natassia le hizo comprarse, para ella, para Hyoga y otras cosas secretas. Tomo un sobre que estaba en la mesita de noche que correspondia del lado de Natassia

-Mitsumatsa Kido - leyo Camus el remitente de la carta. Suspiro indignado al verse obligado a recordar esa noticia

_-Quien te mando la carta? - pregunto Camus cuando el y Natassia estaban en la privacidad de su habitación_

_-Es el padre de Hyoga - Camus suspiro, Natassia vio la reacción - Leela_

_-**Estimada Natassia - **empezo a leer Camus en voz alta** - Te he escrito porque se que has tenido un hijo mio, he de pedirte disculpas por no asumir la responsabilidad a tiempo. Sin embargo, tengo una fundación, la Fundación Graude.** Asi que la fundación es de el - interrumpio Camus, quien siguio leyendo - **Me gustaria que trajeras a tu hijo, para conocerlo. Quiero darle las posibilidades a Hyoga de estudio, y comunicarte algo sobre los 'Caballeros de Athena' que segun tengo entendido tu hijo es uno de ellos - **Camus regreso la carta a Natassia_

_-No seguiras leyendo? - pregunto ella timidamente_

_-No necesito leer más - respondio cortante el - Te dije que Hyoga tenia las potencialidades de ser un caballero, por eso lo he entrenado. Solo quiero saber cuando partiras_

_-Partiremos - aclaro ella_

_-Disculpa?_

_-El quiere conocer a su hijo - volvio aclarar el. _

_-Claro! - respondio dolido Camus - que conozca al hombre que lo abandono_

_-Camus - dijo ella con dolor en sus palabras_

_-No Natassia, perfecto - seguia diciendo Camus - El tiene derecho a conocerlo, pero no a tener alguna potestad sobre el ¿Sabes por que? - Natassia quiso negar pero sabia la respuesta del dolor de Camus - ¿Donde estuvo cuando tu embarazo se complico? ¿Donde estuvo cuando no tenias a donde ir? ¿Donde estuvo cuanto tuviste al bebe y necesitabas estar en una casa? ¿QUe hizo para apoyarte? - _

_-Pero cual es tu dolor? - pregunto ella molesta - si tu tampoco estuviste - y __ alli Natassia cometio el mayor error, se tapo la boca con ambas manos, estaba arrepentida. Camus suspiro y trago profundo - Camus... Perdoname_

___-Es verdad - expreso el - No estuve contigo en ninguno de aquellos momentos, porque te recuerdo, estaba en el Santuario. ¿Tu crees que si yo no hubiera estado aqui no hubiera hecho todo lo que hice ahorita? ¿Sabes cual es mi dolor? Que amo a ese niño - solto el - Hyoga lo es todo para mi, lo quiero muchisimo, hice más de lo que su verdadero papá hizo por el, di todo lo que cualquier padre hubiera dado por el. Por ti misma, ese es mi dolor, es mi hijo Natassia, no de sangre pero si de crianza y eso vale más que nada. Por eso es mi dolor, no quiero que yéndose los dos sufran, que ese niño llegue con dolor en sus ojos al sentir el rechazo de su papá - Camus decidio salir de la habitación y se encontro con cierto niño en pijamas_

___-A donde vamos mamá? - Hyoga habia oido suficiente. Camus lo dejo entrar a la habitación el niño se monto en su cama y espero a que su mamá le explicara_

___-Iremos a Japon bebe - Hyoga puso su cabeza inclinada, sin entender - ¿Te acuerdas del señor Kido, que te dije que era tu papa? - el niño asintio - Quiere conocerte_

___-Pero si yo ya tengo a un papá - respondio el - ¿Por que tengo que conocerlo?_

___-Por que el quiere - respondio su madre. Hyoga solto un suspiro y miro a Camus, que estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados y expresión seria_

___-Papá - llamo el, Camus solo movio la vista para mirarlo. Hyoga sabia que Camus estaba muy molesto - No te importa verdad? - pregunto inocente - Yo no quiero que estes bravo conmigo_

___-No lo estoy contigo Hyoga - las facciones de la cara de Camus se relajaron, y se acerco al niño - No quiero que te hagan daño, no quiero que te hagas muchos sueños de ese señor - Hyoga no dejaba de mirar y prestar atención a las Palabras de Camus - No quiero que regreses triste, por la actitud de el. El quiere llevarte a su fundación a que estudies y te prepares mejor como caballero de Athena ¿recuerdas que te dije que algun momento te entrenaria? Iras a conocer aquel lugar. Si no te gusta - Natassia miro con reproche - puedes regresar y estar aqui_

___-¿Contigo? - pregunto Hyoga_

___-Si hijo, conmigo - Hyoga se acerco a Camus y le dio un fuerte abrazo_

___-Tu siempre seras mi papá - le dijo Hyoga - Que no se te olvide_

___-Cuando estes más grande espero que tampoco se te olvide - los tres rieron._

_-_Como se me pudo olvidar? - pregunto Camus mirando a la nada. -Te prometi quererte como un Padre y he fallado - Suspiro mirando al techo. Mañana era el peor días de todos, aquel que recordaria como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo


End file.
